


Cookie Monster Christmas

by ratcreature



Series: Holiday Cards [4]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Acrylics, Christmas, Fanart, Gen, Holiday Card, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cookie Monster Christmas card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monster Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Media: fine liner, acrylic paint

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
